Mille Couleurs
by Zouzou0517
Summary: Attention, SPOILERS sur la saison 6 - trailer et premier épisode Court OS tiré de mon image préférée du trailer de la saison 6, celle où Clarke tourne sur elle-même, un pinceau à la main, pieds nus, en pyjama et kimono de soie. Parce que Clarke mérite d'être enfin heureuse.


— **Il se passe quelque chose avec Clarke !**

C'est tout ce que me lance Murphy une seconde après avoir pratiquement démoli ma porte, me réveillant par conséquent en sursaut et me laissant dans un état de panique hébété. Finalement, devant mon immobilité et mon silence, il s'écrie :

— **Dépêche !**

Je repousse les draps qui me recouvre, attrape un bas de jogging et un t-shirt que je passe à la va-vite, et m'empresse de suivre John, déjà à l'extérieur. Mes chaussures m'attendent déjà devant l'entrée et je les enfile sans les lacer, avant de trottiner pour le rattraper. Je me cale sur son pas rapide et agité et le suis dans les rues de Sanctum, notre nouvelle planète.

Nous atteignons une intersection et l'éclat du soleil - _des soleils_ \- me frappe. Je cligne des paupières en levant une main pour protéger mes yeux encore ensommeillés de la lueur de l'aube. Six mois sur Sanctum n'y auront rien changé et je ne sais pas si je m'habituerai un jour à cette luminosité qui donne à chaque couleur un éclat éblouissant et saturé. Même à cette heure, leurs rayons sont puissants et semble me réchauffer de l'intérieur.

Après 125 années passées en sommeil à une température si basse qu'elle cryogénise littéralement votre corps, une légère hausse du mercure n'est pas de refus. Surtout que depuis mon réveil de cryo, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de l'impression d'avoir constamment froid.

_Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que je suis célibataire à nouveau. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en persuader, je le sais. Echo et moi avons rompu depuis des mois d'un commun accord et je suis remis de cette séparation depuis presque aussi longtemps. _

John interrompt brusquement mes pensées en tournant soudain à droite avant d'emprunter une ruelle si étroite que nous ne pouvons y marcher côte à côte.

— **Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Murphy ?**

— **Chez Clarke. C'est un raccourci.**

Sur ce point, je ne pouvais que lui faire confiance et continuai de le suivre à la trace, le laissant naviguer dans les rues comme en terrain conquis. Je ne m'étais rendu chez Clarke que trois fois depuis notre arrivée sur cette planète, six mois plus tôt. Lui, avait sûrement emprunté ce chemin des dizaines et des dizaines de fois - _ce qui était sûrement vrai vu la fréquence à laquelle Clarke et lui se rencontraient._

De ce que j'avais pu constater, le jeune homme était désormais la personne la plus proche de Clarke. S'il y avait bien une amitié que je n'avais pas vu venir, c'était celle qui liait férocement John Murphy et Clarke Griffin. Pourtant, à y bien réfléchir - _et j'y avais réfléchi bien plus de fois que je ne l'avouerai jamais_ \- ce n'était pas surprenant. Les deux jeunes gens se ressemblaient sur bien des points et s'il m'avait fallu du temps pour étouffer et comprendre ma colère et ma jalousie, j'étais finalement heureux que Clarke ait une personne près d'elle, une personne avec qui partager son fardeau.

Petit à petit, j'avais observé John devenir son confident, l'épaule sur laquelle elle pleurait, la main tendue qui la relevait. Je n'étais plus celui qui la faisait sourire, ni celui à qui elle se livrait, ni celui qu'elle regardait, avide de réponses et de réconfort.

M'écarter pour lui laisser la place que j'avais autrefois occupée avec tant de fierté avait assurément été la deuxième chose la plus difficile que j'avais eu à faire. En première place arrivait _"laisser la femme que j'aime mourir sous une vague radioactive et mortelle"._

Au fur et à mesure que les rues commencent et que d'autres se terminent, je me remémore les rares moments où Clarke m'avait reçu chez elle depuis notre arrivée sur Sanctum.

La première fois, nous nous étions tous retrouvés chez elle une semaine après notre atterrissage, afin de décider si oui ou non, nous pouvions faire confiance aux gens qui nous y avaient accueillis.

La conclusion d'une nuit entière de discussions et de disputes avait été - _sans surprise_ \- oui. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions simplement décider de voyager vers une autre planète pour y trouver refuge. Nous n'avions pas cent solutions.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois que Clarke et moi nous étions unis pour défendre notre point de vue et prendre une décision. Depuis, plus rien n'était pareil entre nous, et je savais pertinemment que la distance entre nous avait tout à voir avec la deuxième fois où je lui avais rendu visite.

Cette seconde fois avait eu lieu deux semaines après notre discussion de groupe, le même jour où Echo et moi avions rompu. Toutes les accusations que celle que j'aimais, et dont je pensais être amoureux, m'avait lancées ; tous les mots que nous avions échangés, m'avaient finalement mené devant la porte de Clarke en pleine nuit.

Elle ne dormait pas, bien sûr, et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer quels cauchemars la tenaient éveillée, quelles insomnies l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil et le repos.

Clarke m'avait timidement ouvert sa porte, incertaine des raisons qui m'amenaient là. L'incompréhension sur son visage s'était estompée au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce qui m'amenait là.

Les paroles de cette nuit-là résonnent dans mon esprit et couvrent le son de nos pas sur les pavés. Parmi elles, certaines m'échappent, d'autres sont floues, rendues brumeuses par l'alcool qui m'enivraient ce soir là. Pourtant, d'autres sont imprégnées dans mon esprit, dont :

_"__**Tu m'as contacté par radio chaque jour pendant six ans, et tout ça pour me laisser mourir dans la fosse de combat.**__"_

_"__**Je suis tellement désolée, Bellamy.**__"_

Bien sûr, je n'étais plus dans la capacité de nier et renier - _comme je l'avais fait si longtemps _\- que j'aimais Clarke. Pas platoniquement. Pas comme deux amis s'aiment. _Non_. J'étais amoureux d'elle. Je l'aimais de chaque fibre de mon être. Avec mon coeur, comme avec ma tête. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Echo et moi nous étions séparés. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais incapable d'éprouver pour l'ancienne espionne ce sentiment si profond qui vous possède, vous ronge, vous gouverne. Cette place dans mon coeur était déjà prise. Depuis toujours, semblait-il.

C'était d'ailleurs pour lui avouer cela que je m'étais rendu chez Clarke cette troisième fois.

C'était il y avait quatre mois de cela environ. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je n'avais même pas pu aller jusqu'à frapper à sa porte, interrompu dans mon élan par des éclats de rire féminins que j'avais reconnu comme ceux de Clarke et de Niylah.

J'avais à peine abaissé mon poing, immobile devant le battant que j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir. J'avais fait ce qu'on attend d'un homme sur le point de révéler ses sentiments, ce qu'on attend de quelqu'un qui a affronté plus de guerres qu'il n'aurait dû : j'avais fui et m'étais dissimulé dans l'ombre, tout en me maudissant intérieurement.

_Quel brave petit chevalier je faisais..._

Les poings serrés et la gorge serrée, j'avais observé les deux femme s'enlacer tendrement, puis Niylah disparaître doucement dans la pénombre avant de rentrer chez moi d'un pas traînant.

Je continue de broyer du noir en suivant Murphy à travers ces mêmes rues.

Si Clarke avait décidé d'être avec Niylah, même ayant appris de ma bouche quelques semaines plus tôt qu'Echo et moi étions désormais séparés, je n'allais pas me mettre en travers de leur chemin, en travers de leur bonheur. Et si - _encore une fois_ \- elle ne m'avait pas choisi, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. Et si mon coeur se brisait en mille morceaux à chaque fois que j'y pensais, je...

Mes pensées s'interrompent lorsque je percute de plein fouet quelqu'un dans la rue. La jeune femme s'écrase de tout son poids sur le sol et je trébuche moi-même dans la poussière. Je reprendre néanmoins rapidement mes esprits afin de m'excuser et de lui venir en aide. Je me redresse tout juste lorsque je m'aperçois de qui il s'agit.

_Niylah. Le karma a décidément une dent contre moi._

Cependant, une deuxième personne est déjà en train de l'aider à se relever. Mon sang gèle dans mes veines lorsque je reconnais Octavia.

Octavia, à qui j'ai à peine adressé trois phrases depuis six mois. Octavia, qui m'avait condamné à me battre à mort. Octavia dont je crains toujours les réactions. Octavia à laquelle je n'ai aucune envie de me confronter.

Octavia qui ne me prête à cet instant aucune attention ? Octavia qui saisit la main de Niylah pour la remettre debout, mais garde sa paume serrée dans la sienne ? Octavia qui examine la tête de la jeune femme avec inquiétude, puis le reste de son corps à la recherche de blessures ? Octavia qui époussète tendrement la poussière et la terre accrochée à ses épaules, à son dos et même à ses fesses ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une Niylah rougissante se racle la gorge pour signaler qu'elles ont des spectateurs que ma soeur se retourne vers moi et grogne :

— **Tu pourrai regarder où tu vas, grand-frère.**

Et le ton de sa voix, son expression, dieu, même sa coiffure et ses vêtements crient "_Octavia_". Octavia, telle que je la connaissais avant. Octavia, la petite soeur que j'avais perdue il y avait déjà si longtemps. Mon coeur manque soudain d'exploser dans ma poitrine.

— _**Ai niron***_, appelle Niylah et l'attention d'Octavia se focalise tout de suite sur elle. **Je vais bien, ce n'est rien. Bellamy est apparemment pressé ?**

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer l'interrogation dans ses yeux et regarde Octavia se détendre instantanément. Sans un mot supplémentaire, elles pivotent et reprennent leur route. Cependant, je me tourne avant qu'elles ne disparaissent et crie :

— **O'!**

Ma soeur se tourne vers moi et attend.

— **Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler ? Rattraper le temps perdu ? Plus tard si tu as le temps...**

Alors, Octavia fait quelque chose que je ne l'ai vu faire que plusieurs années - _à 125 ans près_ \- en arrière. Elle sourit et me répond :

— **D'accord, Bell. Tu sais où me trouver.**

Puis, elle reprend la main de Niylah dans la sienne et elle disparaissent au coin de la rue.

Je serai sûrement resté planté là pendant des heures, si Murphy ne m'avait pas sorti de ma stupeur en me tirant le bras et marmonnant :

— **Allez, on a pas toute la journée.**

Mon attention se focalise d'elle-même sur mon but.

_Clarke. Clarke a un problème. Clarke a besoin de moi._

D'après ce que je connais de cette partie de la ville, nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant.

— **Octavia et Niylah ?** demandé-je, hésitant.

— **Sur quelle planète tu vis, mec ?** renifle John. **Ça doit faire genre quatre mois qu'elles sont ensemble. C'est arrivé quelques semaines après que tu aies rompu avec Echo peut-être ?**

Soudain, ce que j'ai vu devant chez Clarke la dernière fois que je me suis trouvé là prend tout son sens.

_Je suis un idiot. Le roi des idiots._

Je redouble de vitesse et double Murphy en reconnaissant enfin l'endroit. J'ai désormais d'autres raisons de me trouver devant chez Clarke. Elle n'avait pas choisi Niylah au lieu de moi. Ne m'avait pas rejeté. Ne m'avait pas éloigné. Tout ça, c'était moi. Moi et mon stupide égo. Moi et ma peur de la perdre. De la perdre encore une fois. De la perdre pour toujours.

— **Attends-moi, Blake !** s'écrie Murphy, déjà plusieurs mètres derrière moi.

Cependant, je n'ai plus besoin de lui, je sais où je vais. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. De plus, même si je n'avais pas su retrouver le chemin de la maisonnette de Clarke, le son tonitruant des basses et des choeurs auraient certainement été une bonne indication.

La musique explose depuis l'intérieur de la maison, fait trembler les murs, les portes, les fenêtres, et même les cailloux les plus léger du chemin. Devant l'habitation, quelques voisins attendent, l'air mécontent, mais un "Dégagez de là! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?" de Murphy, les chasse rapidement. Finalement, nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux devant la porte de Clarke. John entre sans frapper et je prends une grande inspiration avant de lui emboîter le pas.

J'étais préparé à tout. Je m'étais imaginé la trouver blessée. Perdue. Désespérée. Au beau milieu d'une crise de nerf. Plongée dans un cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait se réveiller. Apeurée, nous annonçant un nouveau péril mortel. Calculatrice, réfléchissant déjà à un plan pour tous nous sauver. Mon esprit avait même commencé à imaginer le pire avant que je ne l'arrête net, incapable de revivre une nouvelle fois sa disparition, même hypothétique.

Je m'étais préparé à tout.

_Sauf à ça._

Je ne reconnais pas la musique. La pièce ne m'est pas non plus familière. Une douce lumière dorée illumine les murs recouverts de peintures diverses et variées. Abstraites et colorées. Lumineuses. Lumineuses, comme la jeune femme qui nous tourne le dos, absorbée par son art. Sa main gauche danse sur la toile à la même cadence que son corps se déhanche sur le rythme de la chanson qui passe. Je l'entends soudain fredonner et ce son vibre et résonne à l'intérieur même de mon être. Lorsqu'elle bouge, j'aperçois les traits de ce que je crois être Madi. Une Madi souriante et pleine d'innocence.

Soudain, Clarke recule pour admirer son oeuvre, donne un coup de pinceau par-ci, par-là. Quand le refrain de la chanson retentit et explose en milles notes à travers la pièce, sa voix s'élève pour suivre la mélodie et je reste transis, hébété, devant son timbre cassé et meurtri, mais pourtant doux et chaleureux.

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire irrépressible lorsqu'elle commence à sautiller sur place, puis reste totalement immobile lorsqu'elle se met brusquement à tourner et tourner sur elle-même, légère et aérienne. Ses pieds nus effleurent à peine les lames de bois du sol tandis qu'elle danse et danse encore. Les pans de son kimono de soie vole autour d'elle et les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent sur les broderie dorée du vêtement, de même que sur ses cheveux blonds.

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine tandis qu'une joie indescriptible me saisit.

_Voilà à quoi ressemble Clarke Griffin lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Voilà qui elle est lorsque le poids du monde ne repose pas sur ses épaules._

Et, dieux, je l'aimais déjà avant de la voir ainsi, libérée de tout fardeau et insouciante. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle sous le danger et la menace. J'avais appris à l'aimer alors même que le deuil, la tristesse et la culpabilité nous rongeaient tous deux. J'avais continué à l'aimer, même en croyant l'avoir perdue. Je l'avais redécouverte en mère féroce et protectrice. Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que le charme opère à nouveau malgré la guerre, malgré la peur, malgré la trahison.

Mais maintenant, maintenant que je l'avais vu illuminer une pièce de par le soleil qui brillait à l'intérieur d'elle, maintenant que dans mon esprit, le bonheur porterait son prénom pour toujours, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Je serai à jamais et irrévocablement amoureux de Clarke Griffin. De chaque part d'elle. De son obscurité comme de sa lumière.

Son cri de frayeur interrompt soudain le fil de mes pensées. Elle sursaute et lâche son pinceau qui s'envole avec une rapidité surprenante dans ma direction. Je n'évite son arme improvisée que de justesse. Je ne sais même pas comment mes réflexes sont encore en état de fonctionner à cet instant. Je croyais être figé dans cet état d'hébétude pour l'éternité. J'aurai aimé la regarder danser, chanter, sauter et peindre pour l'éternité.

— **Bellamy !** s'écrie-t-elle, désormais plus en colère qu'effrayée. **Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?**

Je tourne la tête une demi-seconde pour m'apercevoir que Murphy a déserté les lieux. En quelques pas, elle atteint le poste d'où émane la musique et en baisse le volume pour ne plus laisser qu'une légère mélodie de fond. Puis, elle se poste face à moi et croise les bras avant de demander, soudain sérieuse :

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bellamy ?**

Je voudrai m'avancer jusqu'à pouvoir poser mes doigts sur son visage et effacer d'une caresse le pli qui vient d'apparaître entre ses sourcils. L'inquiétude assombrit ses traits, accompagné d'autres émotions que je ne parviens pas à saisir, mais qui m'effraient en même temps qu'elles m'agacent. Je m'en veux soudain d'être la raison pour laquelle cet instant parfait et hors du temps s'est arrêté. Embarrassé, je me baisse et ramasse le pinceau qui a roulé à mes pieds avant de le lui tendre.

Elle s'approche un peu plus et lorsque ses doigts se posent sur le bois du manche, je murmure :

— **Je suis désolé.**

J'ignore ce pourquoi je suis désolé. La liste est trop importante. Il me faudrait plusieurs heures pour lui expliquer tout ce pourquoi je me sens désolé. Il y a cent raisons à trouver, cent excuses à donner, cent pardons à faire.

Cependant, parce qu'il s'agit de Clarke et qu'elle a toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, je distingue dans ses yeux couleur de ciel une chose que je n'y avais pas vu depuis trop longtemps et qui, je l'ignorais avant cet instant, m'avait manqué plus que tout au monde. Presqu'autant qu'elle m'avait manqué pendant six années.

_L'indulgence. L'absolution. Le pardon._

Qui d'autre que celle qui possède elle-même cent raisons à trouver, cent excuses à donner, cent pardons à faire, aurait été capable de m'accorder ce que je lui offre instantanément moi-même, sans même une arrière-pensée.

_**"Pardonner, c'est difficile pour nous"**_, lui avais-je affirmé un jour, en parlant d'Octavia et moi.

Pourtant, cela n'a jamais été difficile pour moi de lui donner à elle.

_**"Tu n'es pas le seul à essayer de te pardonner à toi-même,"**_ avait-elle répondu avant d'ajouter _**"peut-être que nous y arriverons un jour."**_

_Nous y sommes. C'est aujourd'hui. Ici et maintenant._

Alors, quand une secousse sur le pinceau que ni elle ni moi n'avons lâché l'emmène si près de moi que je deviens capable de ressentir la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps aussi bien que son souffle sur ma peau, c'est tout ce à quoi je pense.

_**"Ensemble"**_, lui avais-je répondu lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de devenir le premier homme à poser le pied sur cette planète inconnue.

_"Ensemble"_, ce mot qui ne veut rien dire, mais tout à la fois. Ce mot qui porte en son sein la signification de tant de choses que j'en ai le vertige. À moins que ce ne soit l'intensité de tout ce que je veux à cet instant précis qui ne me fasse chavirer.

Heureusement, Clarke est à mes côtés, comme toujours, pour garder ma tête hors de l'eau tandis que je me noie dans l'océan de ses yeux, pour me centrer tandis que tout son être irradie et m'attire, ma source personnelle de gravité.

_À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?_

Quand je lis dans son regard l'invitation que j'ai attendu, me semble-t-il, presque plusieurs vies, je n'hésite pas.

Je n'hésite pas à supprimer l'espace toujours trop grand qui nous sépare.

Je n'hésite pas à enrouler ma main sur sa taille.

Je n'hésite pas à poser ma paume sur sa joue.

Je n'hésite pas à déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je la sens abandonner tout faux-semblant au moment où nos bouches se rencontrent et nos souffles se mêlent.

Sur ses lèvres, je goûte à ce bonheur qui la consumait au moment où je suis entré et qu'elle partage désormais avec moi sans retenue.

Alors, je sens mon coeur, lui-aussi, balancer, chanter, sautiller et peindre sous mes paupières closes une vie aux milles couleurs éclatantes.

Un tableau où Clarke et moi dansons et tournoyons côte à côte.

Ensemble.

* * *

**Ai niron*** peut être traduit par **"mon amour"**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite balade dans les rues de Sanctum.

J-25 avant la saison 6 !

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews valent pour moi tout l'or du monde.


End file.
